RWBY: Tales of Fall
by Bleed with you
Summary: In the world of Remnant, there are many tales,, many from stories of truth, and others from fiction. This tale follows the sibling of one who changed Remnant for many years to come. Publishing a new chapter bi-weekly, recommendations and reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own RWBY, or the characters besides the OC's I make and put into this tale. Fair warning, on later chapters it will diverge from cannon due to addition of OCs. Again, this is a fanficttion, RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth, all trights and characters in the series belongs to them. This will mostly be taking place during and after season three as a whole to the story._

 ** _Prologue_**

The pair stood facing each other, the young woman clad in a short marron dress, with a black wrap to hold it up, faced the younger man sitting in a cross leged and relaxed for the most part. The younger man was leaning against the porch railing, a casual air surrounding both.

"I'm surprised you came back home Cinder, I thought you told us you would never come back" the boy said breaking the silence after a few minutes.

She looked at him, both sets of amber eyes meeting before she gave a nonchalant answer, "I just wanted to visit and take care of a few things"

He smirked, "come on, you're not as good at hiding things as you think, I mean we grew up together, remember?"

She rolled her eyes at him giving her normal slight smile before saying, "only because youre my little brother, I had something I needed to ask you, well, offer really." She paused and he looked to her more intrigued awaiting her question. She continued by saying, "I want you to come with me, and I want you to help Aeren. I will change the world, making it work for me, but I can't do it alone. Yes, it's true I left the academy and I've been living migrantly. My question remains, will you come with me?"

"What are you trying to do Cinder?"

"I am going to bring the hunters down, going to show them why they are fighting a battle of attrition and how they can't be trusted with our safety anymore." She explained simply with her usual persuasive voice.

Aeren dropped his gaze slightly, not able to make eye contact with his sister, he stayed quiet, realizing her story was lining up with what he was told about his sister. She was becoming what he wanted no part of, she was becoming something more along the lines of a villan. He knew with her typical plans, of she didn't have a partner, she'd typically drop the idea, so he waited, formulating a response that he could use to get her to see sense.

"So, Aeren, what do you say?" Cinder asked her younger brother again, "will you help me?"

Aeren looked at her in a sideways glance, "you and I both know I won't. I won't hinder you, but I'm not going to be part of your hair brained scheme to run away from school and make your own life. I start classes at Beacon later this year, and our parents are livid about what you did."

"What I did isn't their concern. It's that I won't fall in line to their wishes to become a huntress." She replied with a set expression. "I'm going to change the world, won't you help your big sister do that?" She asked him sweetly.

Aeren couldn't hold her gaze, then shook his head, "I can't Cinder" Then sighed before meeting her gaze again

Her sweet, persuading demeanor changed in a quick fashion, turning into a glare of anger and malicious intent behind her set expression, her eyes began to glow with anger. "Then pray the next time we cross paths, brother, I won't be the girl you grew up with anymore. And I will kill you if you get in my way."

"What you want of this world isn't what I want, I won't go against you, but I can't help you."

Her glare sobered slightly before looking at him with indifference, standing from her seat and walking off slowly. "Then this is the end of you and I brother." The last time the siblings would view each other on the same side, the last time in years they would meet.


	2. Chapter 2

_As before, I do not own RWBY, RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth, the original characters I use are intellectual property of myself or whomever sends in requests that I accept and put into the story._

 **A Beacon Extinguished**

Aeren walked around the top row walk way for the arena, keeping an eye out due to Ozpin's caution about what may have been occuring. He noted the specific Atlas soldiers stationed at every few exits. One of the more anticipated matches were occuring, the one between the Nikos girl, and the relatively unheard of Penny of Atlas, neither had an upper hand to this point, and both were exchanging high energy blows that both had shown they were capable of from earlier matches. He averted his gaze back to his path, the outcome of the match wasn't his concern, security was, and so far, the only thing that tested it was the display from the blonde brawler, Yang Xiao Long, throwing a punch after the match was called to the kid Mercury's leg.

That was a good match until the kid shown that level of sportsmanship to her opponent. Why wasn't his conscern, nor was escorting her to her team's quarters. She wasn't a dim threat to security, quickly standing down, even though animately denying what happened, even to the point of having tears in her eyes. He didn't know much about her, but what Qrow told him, which was that she was a firey spirited young woman with a high sense of didn't make sense she'd do that, but that was beyond him.

The crowd was cheering for the combatants, and thus far it seemed that the so called unbeatable girl was fighting a mostly defensive battle unable to get close through the maelstrom of blades that her opponent controlled. He made the rest of his lap before he heard the crowd gasp. He glanced to the arena, and saw the dismembered girl, and a shocked Phyrra Nikos. He cussed to himself before he saw the lights flicker and heard the voice. It had been years but he knew the voice by heart. He clenched his fists and his jaw muscle twitched, ' _Cinder is here? After all these years she's been gone, now she's back?'_ he listened to her voice, recognizing her points, realizing she said the same thing when she left, except was using this version to spark confusion, fear, and panic. She was making a target for Grimm. All these people here, all these negative emotions, she was initiating a slaughter.

His head spun as he comprehended what was going on, this wasn't supposed to happen, years upon years have gone by since Grimm attacked a city over land. The train wreck caused by team RWBY was an incident that no one could have forseen, Grimm just showing up in the middle of a city? It couldn't happen. Now? This should be impossible, but now? This entire place is like a rotting carcass to vultures. He couldn't focus on anything as everything came into place. As his head cleared, Aeren looked to the crowds of scared people running away wildly. He looked up seeing the Nevermore attack the barrier made from energy for the festival. "Cinder, what have you done?" He asked under his breath, seeing the message she sent over the main screen. He pulled out his scroll, tapping the command to send the locker with his gear to him. As he did, the forcefield covering the arena collapsed sending in many flying Grimm. One such came for him, he saw the streak from his gear locker's rocket coming to him as the creature landed and screeched at him. He took a back step before the locker flew in and smashed into the ground on the beast's wing, holding it in place. He jumped up on to its back before ramming the knife he kept at his side into the base of its skull.

Aeren slid off the crumpling body, removing his knife before walking to the weapons locker, pulling the belted sheath wrapping it around his waist as he pulled the short curved handle out left handed while clicking the trigger like guard, releasing the blade to bring up just the hilt. He twisted the hilt fast, causing the device to fold out as he ran to form the rest of his bow, a medium length compound bow with two folds on either end. He drew an arrow from the quiver in the sheath, notching it in place before letting it fly into a Grimm, the creature falling limp, and vanishing as it hit the ground.

His next target was a Grimm using its flight to its advantage against a couple of the first year students. He pulled out another arrow, pulling it back with practiced ease, taking aim and letting it fly, piercing the birds wing muscle, bringing it to the ground. The rest of the students taking over in the slaying of the beast.

He looked to the open top, not liking what he saw. He saw an Atlastinian warship firing on another. Cussing to himself he took off in a run, heading for the center upon seeing the students being replaced by the hunters who had comentated the events. He threw himself over the railing to come to the arena, landing in a roll from his shoulders to his feet.

"Professors!" He called as he came close, the more energetic of the pair replied to him first.

"You, go and help clear the docks with the students!" He shouted in his rapid speech before taking the club like weapon he used and smacked a Grimm that came too close. With that Aeren nodded and took off towards the docks.

He ran at full speed to the exit to do as the professors asked. As he came to the docking platform he saw members of the Whitefang dropping from airships to the dock firing on unarmed students and hunters who left their weapons for the festival. As a group came down he notched an arrow, letting it fly into one wearing an officers uniform, cutting off the fanus' use of movement by an arrow to the pelvis. He twisted notching another arrow before firing it into a beowolf, the creature barked in pain, still alive due to his hasty aim and rapid movement of his target.

The Grimm barreled in, Aeren used its momentum to put himself behind it, holding the triggers on the bow's handle, twisting it to collapse the bow, pushing his hand to the sheath, he released the triggers after the hilt caught the blade, he released them, locking the blade in before pulling it from the sheath, unleashing a two foot long single edged straight blade of nearly the length of his arm.

The Grimm spun around baring it's teeth at him, and Aeren took his stance, holding the blade in a reverse grip. He watched the Beowolf, taking steps towards it to force it to strike. As the Grimm struck, he dodged to the inside, bringing the blade cross body to the creature, effectively vanquish the creature. He watched some of the hunters retrieve their weapons from locker's provided by Beacon, bringing many young hunters and huntress especially into the fight.

He worked on clearing a point where the civilians and noncombative students would be able to gather. A couple of the students who were fighting made his job easier by ushering others to the areas he cleared. Some of the Atlastinian combat droids began firing at some of the students. He switched his weapon to its bow form, firing arrows into the droids that were moving to suppress the students, and those targeting the unarmed he had pulled up to the dock.

The small team of second years who had accompanied him to clear the docks were helping keep the docks safe. The battle for Beacon was raging on around them, and the battle for Vale being fought at the same time left no room for error, with a glance behind him, he saw the first civilian transport arrive to pick up the unarmed. He ushered thone on the dock into the bird, making sure that the way was clear for them.

With the majority of the population left combative, he moved to make his way to the students fighting, the team who had been his aid, he forced to look after the civilians so they would be protected, and be out of his way for the time being. He notched an arrow and fired at one of the large combat droids earning it's attention. The large machine took aim with its primary weapon and began to fire, as it did, he moved forward and away, with practiced effort against his old teammates. He dodged it's fire to come under its aim, then over its back to fire a set of dust tipped arrows into its shoulder to dislodge it's weapon. The dust exploded in a ball of flame, knocking the arm loose with a shower of sparks.

After that attack the machine faced him again, bringing it's arm up and then down for a smash aiming at him, he ducked to the side of the arm, firing another shot into the free shoulder of the droid. Damaging it's joint, limiting it's mobility. The arms swung in a three sixty aiming to hit the hunter, it's nearly severe arm flopping abdominal twisting in the spin, looking about ready to break away. Aeren jumped back away from the spinning arms before set up a shot at its rotaton point, aiming to destroy it then and there, notching another set of two arrows into the robot, he let them fly, hitting two points along the axis of rotation, knocking it out of location with the explosive concussion. He watched it fall apart before ceasing movement, telling him that the behemoth of a weapon was down.

 _ **Author Note: first step in the direction of the story after the prologue, longer than I thought it would be due to the rush I put on it to complete the first chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed reading, and I'll see you in two weeks.**_


End file.
